A Deal
by Chie-Shire-Cat17
Summary: "I'll tell you what, if you get a 80 on our next math test, I'll tell you what's wrong." She offered. "A-alright." Tsuna agreed. 27XOC


A/n: Just a short one-shot I came up with 3  
_**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN KHR AND NEVER WILL**_

* * *

"Tsuna!" a feminine voice called out. Tsuna turned and spotted a raven haired girl running towards him. A smile crept its way onto his face as he waved to the girl.

"Aiko-chan!" He greeted when the girl caught up to him. Grey eyes blinked owlishly at him as Aiko beamed. A small blush crept onto Tsuna's face. On some sort of mutual decision they both started heading towards the school.

"So how are you doing?" Aiko asked.

"I-I'm fine, how about you?" Tsuna replied, his mind immediately flashing back to the training he just endured the other day.

The two continued conversing like this until the school came in sight. They chatted about small things like the weather and birds and such.

"I guess this is where we split." Tsuna said suddenly. Aiko paused the sentence she was about to say and looked at where Tsuna was pointing. A small frown ghosted over her lips before she forced a smile onto her lips.

"Haahaa you're right! See you later Tsuna!" She chirped, about to start leaving. Something in Tsuna flared and he unconsciously grabbed her hand. A huge blush bloomed onto Aiko's face.

"Y-yes?" she said hesitantly.

"A-ah it just feels like you're hiding something…" Tsuna trailed off, scratching his head, "Y-you know, I'm always here to listen if anything's wrong."

A surprised look donned on Aiko's face. This time smiling sincerely she let out a small laugh.

"I'll tell you what, if you get a 80 on our next math test, I'll tell you what's wrong." She offered. Now it was Tsuna's turn to look surprised.

"A-alright." He agreed. After exchanging 'goodbyes' the two left on their separate ways to class.

* * *

"So Tsuna, what'd you get on the math test?" Yamamoto probed. Tsuna opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything Gokudera cut him off.

"It's the Tenth! Of course he got a good score!" The bomber scoffed.

"Haahaaa! Really? I got a 60 this time!" Yamamoto laughed. Somehow, that set Gokudera off and he began pointlessly arguing with the baseball maniac.

"Tsuna!" a familiar voice called out. All three boys turned to look at Aiko heading towards them. Yamamoto's eyes sharpened and he started to laugh freely.

"Sorry Tsuna, I've got baseball practice and Gokudera here wanted to come watch." He laughed. Gokudera sputtered.

"What!? I never said-" he was cut off by a sharp nudge from Yamamoto. Snarling, Gokudera turned to him only to see the baseball freak gesturing at the girl heading their way. Realization dawned on him and he reluctantly followed Yamamoto.

"I'M REALLY SORRY TENTH, I'LL WALK WITH YOU FOR SURE NEXT TIME!" The bomber apologized, banging his head on the floor as he bowed.

"A-ah it's alright Gokudera-kun, I'm glad you're getting along with Yamamoto." Tsuna reassured. He waved as the two boys disappeared to the baseball field.

"Tsuna!" Aiko called breathlessly, slowing down her pace. Suddenly, the deal Tsuna made with Aiko flashed in his mind.

"Aiko-chan! Look I got an 80 on my math test!" he said proudly, brandishing his test. Aiko giggled at his silly display.

"Well a promise is a promise." She said with a slight laugh.

Spinning on her heel, Aiko shifted so she was in front of Tsuna. A serious look fell onto her face. Tsuna began to fidget nervously. What if it was something bad? Was basically what ran through his mind.

"Tsuna, I..I like you." Aiko said quietly. Tsuna's face turned red.

"E-eh, u-um, e-eto." He stammered. Aiko giggled.

"It's ok, you don't need to do anything, I promised to tell you anyways. It's alright if you don't like me back we can always be friends and-"A small pit grew in Tsuna's stomach. He'd just have to say it then, he decided.

"A-AIKO-CHAN, I LIKE YOU TOO!" He blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut as if preparing for a blow. Tsuna flinched waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, the brunette slowly opened his eyes.

The two stared at each other for a while, blushes adorning both of their faces. Suddenly, a soft giggle escaped from Aiko. Before they knew it, they were both laughing at the silliness of everything, and what not.

The two smiled at each other and began walking home.

Throughout the entire journey they chatted as usual, their fingers intertwined with each other's.

* * *

A/N: Donnnnnneeeeee! Hope you liked it, it's a little on the fluffy side.


End file.
